


The World's on Fire but At Least I Have You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil have a house together, Fire, Implied Relationship, M/M, Short, Some angst, but the location is never specified so they could live in london, fluff kinda, just a little output for my thoughts, they're kinda married but you can see it however you want, this is based on the current california wildfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil's home is in the path of a wildfire, forcing them to evacuate.(Based on the current situation in California)





	The World's on Fire but At Least I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I live in an area currently affected by all of the fires happening in Southern California right now. If you haven't been following the news, there are 4 (maybe 5) major wildfires in SoCal right now. So far, no one has died but there have been 200,000+ people evacuated and a lot of people have lost their homes. These fires are huge and have caused 200+ schools to shut down (mine was one of them, yay!) and a lot of serious road closures. The conditions outside have also been horrific, including ash falling from the skies, smoke as thick as fog, and winds 25mph or more. Overall, it's pretty much hell here.
> 
> This story is based partially on my experience, and some of my friend's as well. Although I do not have to evacuate yet, I am prepared to should I need to. I was basing this off of the Santa Paula fire, where they sent out emergency alerts to people and the fire was being pushed by Santa Ana winds all night. If anyone has any questions about these fires, ask and I'll try to answer.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The first thing they noticed when they woke up was the sound of their phones chiming in unison. The second thing they noticed was the smell of smoke. Phil immediately started searching for his glasses, while Dan grabbed his phone to read what message they’d received.

He read aloud to Phil, “There is currently a fast moving brush fire threatening several residential neighborhoods. Be prepared to evacuate at any moment.”

Phil, now wearing his glasses, calmed down a little now that he knew their house wasn’t on fire. His first thought was that they left the oven or stove on and that they were about to burn down their own house. Instead, he went a got their suitcases from the closet and started throwing stuff into there for them.

While Phil packed for both of them, Dan pulled up news reports on his phone, trying to figure out what was going on. From what he could tell, there was a major brush fire, already burning thousands of acres, headed right towards their house.

“Dan, how long do you think we’ll be gone for? Is the fire even close to here?” Phil asked.

Dan looked up to see Phil staring at him, obviously concerned. “Phil, the fire’s headed straight towards us…” 

“Is it contained? And how do you know it’s gonna hit our house? The firefighters are good at their jobs. It is what they do, after all.”

Dan couldn’t believe that Phil didn’t get it. “Phil, it’s 0% contained, over 20,000 acres, and there’s 25 mile per hour winds pushing it towards us. It’s going to hit us.”

Phil looked down, shocked by this news. “Oh.”

Dan got out of bed and went over to Phil to give him a hug. Without saying a word, the hug communicated that they would be ok, because they had each other.

Wordlessly, they packed their bags, trying to take everything truly important. They each brought a couple of day’s worth of clothes, toiletries, and important documents they needed to save if their house burned down. 

Dan texted Louise, hoping they could stay at her house until the fire was put out. Luckily, she lived far enough away to be unaffected by the fire. 

Before they stepped outside to leave, Dan grabbed a couple of towels to use as protection against the smoke. As soon as he got outside, he was glad that he did. The smoke was so thick it was making his eyes water. The smoke permeated their hair and clothes until they both smelled like a campfire. And as he held out his hand, he noticed the fine layer of ash coating everything in the same way a gentle snowfall would, but without the fun.

As they left behind what was supposed to be their forever home, Phil felt sentimental. This was supposed to be where they spent the rest of their lives, but instead there was a good chance they’d never see it again. But the smoke was so bad that he needed to get away from it, even if he wished that moment would never end.

The fire was raging in the distance, as bright as the rising sun but ten times more terrifying. The smoke in the sky had turned the moon blood red, like an omen. And when they got into their car each covered in a fine layer of ash, Phil couldn’t help but feel like it was the end of the world.

But then he looked to Dan sitting next to him, and he knew that as long as he had Dan, his world would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any questions about these fires or anything else!


End file.
